


This is why it didn't work out

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clueless Tony Stark, Collars, Creepy Brock Rumlow, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hurt Clint Barton, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, brock rumlow's fragile masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Raise your hand if you've slept with Brock Rumlow."basically, non civil war or endgame compliant, what if rumlow was still alive and the avengers had  to find him and bring him in. angst ensues.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hydra Trash Meme anon fills





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is hydra trash party, so you know all the associated tags that go with that

“Rumlow.” Bucky says roughly, and I flinch without meaning to.

Nat puts a hand on my shoulder.

“You know him?” Steve asks.

“Yeah.” I respond dryly. “Can’t believe I slept with him...”

Steve chokes on his Gatorade.

“How many people in this room have slept with Brock Rumlow?” He asks incredulously.

“Definitely not me.” Tony calls from his chair, which is on its fifteenth spin in a row.

“Too ace for that shit.” Nat says, still looking at me in concern.

“I think just me and Clint and you.” Bucky ventures.

“Should I grab Rollins from the holding cell? That’ll up the tally.” I offer jokingly.

“Let’s please stay on topic.” Bruce says, rubbing his forehead. “I have a joint waiting for me and I would love to not have to think about the ex of three people in this room.”

“He’s not really my ex.” Steve says quickly. “We made out once.”

“And I couldn’t exactly consent.” Bucky adds.

“Point is this is not a fun topic for anyone.” Tony says. “We should finish the briefing and then take relax time.”

“Right.” Steve agrees. “So Bucky, you were saying?”

“It’s a clear sign of Rumlow’s work.” Bucky says. “Uh, I know he’s dead, but this is definitely him. The bank vault was the main place they kept me in DC, it’s where Rumlow operated most often when not at the Triskelion. Plus, you can see in the picture if you enhance in that there’s ‘toothpaste for men’ with our suspect’s belongings, and Rumlow is the only guy who would ever buy that shit.”

“We can’t single out it’s him by a toothpaste brand. He’s dead, we know he is.” Tony says. “Let’s see what other stuff the guy’s got down there.”

Tony stands up and enhances the image of the bank vault at the head of the table, flicking his hands as he does, putting a 3D rendering of a corner of the bank vault over the briefing room table.

The area in question is kind of like a nest, with a bed roll and some belongings scattered at the lip of a backpack.

I grab the image of the toothpaste for men, grimacing.

“I can’t believe he still uses this. God, he’s always been the definition of fragile masculinity.” I scoff.

“Oh god.” Natasha says, and I see what she’s picked out of the image.

“Uh, safe to say it’s not Rumlow?” Tony laughs nervously.

Natasha is holding up the holographic image of a lacy pair of women’s lingerie.

And then the table starts shaking.

Bucky’s fingers of his metal hand are furiously tapping the table at high speed.

Not good.

“It’s him.” Steve whispers.

“Steve, I never met Rumlow, but from what I’ve heard that is not something he would own. And judging off the fact that he has slept with three of the men here, he doesn’t exactly have a girlfriend.” Tony says. “Clearly we’ll need to-“

“It’s him, Stark.” Bucky says firmly, an edge to his voice.

“Listen, Terminator-” Tony starts, but I shoot him a glare.

“Not to mention there’s this old HYDRA ID badge that belongs to Brock Rumlow.” Bruce says after a few moments of tense silence, holding up another image.

It is indeed an official ID badge bearing Rumlow’s name and face.

“Great, but the panties? Is he just really fucking kinky?” Tony jokes.

“Yeah.” Bucky says, void of emotion.

“I-I was-” Tony stammers.

“Just stop now, Stark.” Nat advises.

“Bucky, you want some privacy?” Bruce asks tentatively.

“I’m fine.” He says.

His eyes aren’t glazed over, he’s not in Winter Soldier mode, which is uncommon anyways since Shuri got the trigger words out, but he’s definitely not ok.

“Bucky, we can-” Steve starts to say, but Bucky puts a calm, still hand over his husband’s.

“It’s a trap.” Bucky says. “It’s Rumlow, and he’s baiting us in. He’s hoping Steve will get angry and run in lone wolf to get revenge. He knew we’d trace activity to the bank vault, he left the stuff out on purpose. So Steve would get upset, having to think about-well-that... Here’s the plan, we let him think it worked. I go in, while Rumlow’s monologuing we jump him. Bring him in.”

“That’s not the most solid plan.” I note. “But I can see it working.”

“And I can see it going wrong in a lot of ways.” Nat adds. “I don’t think anyone who has ever been with Rumlow sexually should go. Bad plan.”

“His aim is to get me back.” Bucky says. “Steve too if he can. Rumlow knows exactly what he wants and how we work. We send me in, he’ll be distracted and we can get him.”

“Buck, maybe we should take a break from work.” Steve suggests.

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep until Rumlow’s locked up, and if we don’t make a plan one of us is gonna end up running out in the middle of the night to murder him.” Bucky replies. “We’re making a plan now.”

“Welp, I love the plan to sacrifice Bucky as much as anyone, but does anyone have a plan B?” Tony asks, raising his palms in the air.

“Bucky’s on the right track.” I say. “The only way to get Rumlow is to make him think he won. Then when he’s gloating we knock him out.”

“I can give him a widow’s bite from behind.” Nat says. “But he’s not dumb enough to not be on guard.”

“It’s gotta be me.” Steve says.

“Or me.” Bucky adds.

“Both of which are bad ideas.” Bruce says.

“I can go.” I say.

“No.” Nat says quickly.

“I can.” I shrug. “It’ll distract him. I know it will. Bucky and Steve can be on the apprehension crew, but I won’t be triggered as easily by him. I distract him, Nat gets him out of commission, we bring him in.”

“Clint, that’s an awful idea.” Bucky says.

“It’s better than you sacrificing yourself.” I shoot back.

“I could go-” Steve starts to say, but Bucky and I both say, “No” at the same time.

“So it’s settled?” I ask pointedly, knowing no one can really offer an alternative.

The group mumbles in assent.

“Briefing back here at seven.” Nat says. “Everyone try and relax until then.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nat, I’ll be careful.” I say for what seems like the thousandth time. “You in position? Am I clear to go in?”

“We’re in position. Make sure you keep Rumlow stalling, I’ll tell you for how long over the comms.” Nat confirms.

“Got it.”

I take a deep breath and walk into the Ideal Federal Savings bank.

I’m dressed in street clothes, so I feel unprepared knowing I’m walking right into an old HYDRA base. I have a few knives on me, but no guns. I’ve got a lightweight bulletproof vest under my shirt, Tony’s design, but I still feel vulnerable.

The bank is abandoned, and I weave my way past the old tills to the vault.

It’s just like the footage, the center of the room a mess of exposed wires from when Bucky literally ripped the chair out, and a corner of the vault devoted to a nest of sorts.

I go to the nest, peering at the items spilling out of the backpack.

I make a noise of disgust as I pick up a lukewarm can of beer.

“Hey, Barton.” Rumlow says coolly, and it’s all I can do to not flinch at the sound of his oily voice.

I turn around, tossing the beer can onto the crumpled sleeping bag, and face Rumlow.

“You look uglier than usual.” I note.

And I’m not wrong.

His face is red and marred, covered in awful burns. The same goes for his hands, the rest of his skin is covered by black tactical gear.

“I seem to recall you calling me a handsome piece of ass a few years ago.” Rumlow smirks, cocking a charred eyebrow. “Now what brings you here? Where are your Avenger buddies?”

“They don’t know I’m here.” I grit out, and just seeing Rumlow’s face again is enough to make the act believable.

I thought I was rid of him forever, I finally stopped seeing his face in my nightmares, and here is again, right in front of me, very alive.

“Aw, need to act all big and tough?”

Rumlow is stepping closer to me, but that was the plan.

Backup will drop in from behind him via the air vents.

“I don’t need to  _ act _ . I can murder you myself, and be back at the Tower by dinnertime.”   
“Oh, so you’re scared to tell them, then.” Rumlow sneers. “Scared to tell them that you’re a little whore?”

“In your dreams.” I scoff.

“Clint. We’ve been compromised.” I hear in my ear.

Shit.

That’s allI get from Nat, not even any morse code or Russian.

This is bad.

“Get out, now.” I hear Steve say frantically over the channel, then a clanging sound.

“To be honest, I’m disappointed you didn’t bring the super soldiers along with you.” Rumlow continues. “A few words and Barnes doesn’t fight me, begs for it, even.”

“Bucky is doing great without you, actually.” I say casually, trying to covertly inch to the right, closer to the door. “Doesn’t miss you at all.”

“But you did.”

“I did not miss you. I found your tracks and saw an opportunity to finally put a few dozen bullets through your head.”

“Don’t play hard to get, darling.” Rumlow purrs, a hand now sneaking up my shirt. “Bulletproof vest.” He notes. “But no guns. You brought backup, like I thought you would.”

“I told you, I came alone.”

I slap Rumlow’s hand away, and he laughs, his voice rough like sandpaper.

“I know you, dollface. There’s no way you didn’t tell that bitch Romanoff at the very least. Don’t worry, I had a few pals waiting just in case.”

That would explain the comms channel.

Time to fight my way out and hope Nat, Steve, Bucky, and Tony did the same.

I reach for one of the knives in my belt, kicking out at Rumlow at the same time, and I manage to make him drop to his knees from the kick to the shins I gave him.

I consider just stabbing him right in the heart right now, but he mentioned his “pals” so I think it might be best to just get out and regroup.

I bolt for the door to the vault, Tony specifically made sure it’s impossible to close-

And it’s closed.

Of course.

I turn back around, resigning myself to the fact that I’ll have to figure out how to get out after gruesomely killing Rumlow, but Rumlow’s gone.

Where did he-

“I really thought you were smarter than this, Barton.” Rumlow’s voice purrs in my ear, and before I can register that he’s somehow right behind me, there’s cold metal clamping itself tightly around my neck.

I drop the knife in shock, my hands reaching up to where Rumlow’s just were, and fuck.

Fuck.

It’s a fucking collar.

He locked a metal collar around my throat.

I tug at it hopelessly, knowing it won’t budge, and Rumlow’s laugh fills my ears.

“I see you upgraded the collar.” I say tensely, hoping I can maybe bide a little time to get the drop on him and still get out of here.

“The leather was lovely, but I need something you can’t get rid of as easily. Something to remind you you’re mine.”

Ice travels up my spine, and I strengthen my resolve.

I need to focus.

Rumlow doesn’t have me pinned yet, I can still get out.

He’s facing me again now, biting his lip a little bit, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

I lunge, enraged by the collar, by that smug look, I lunge right for his throat-

And I fall to the floor, my world pain.

My body convulses as I am barraged with electrical shocks.

The collar.

The fucking collar, that’s what’s doing it.

“We’re going to have fun, darling.” Rumlow croons.

And my world spins into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up naked, which is always unpleasant when you have no recollection of taking your clothes off the previous night.

I guess I can’t say I’m fully naked, if you count the collar still locked around my neck.

I know I’ll have to think about Rumlow, and how the fuck he managed this, and who he’s working with, and if HYDRA is back, but I’d rather not.

So, stalling by assessing my surroundings it is!

And it’s technically not stalling, because this is step one of being captured anyways.

I’m in an empty room, with sterile white walls, and the floor and ceiling are the same blinding hue.

The light in the room is artificial for sure, but there aren’t any lightbulbs or anything.

I stand up, and all my joints throb in protest.

Nothing seems to be broken however, which is good.

Next, check for cameras.

I comb my fingers over the smooth corners of the room, examining every inch for a possible hidden camera, but come up empty.

I shouldn’t let that fool me though, I know that even though I can’t find a camera there’s probably still tons.

Rumlow isn’t stupid enough to not keep an eye on me.

I pace the cell a couple more times, shaking the feeling back into my legs.

I need to be on guard for when Rumlow comes and gives me some fucked up monologue about how I’m all his, which I know is inevitable.

He just loves to gloat.

I’m on my fourth way around the cell when one of the walls slides open, creating a doorway.

And there Rumlow is, that smug fucking grin on his face.

“Morning, sweetheart.” He says.

I frown at him. “What do you want, I was rather enjoying my peace and quiet.”

Truth be told, I am glad to see another human, even if it’s Rumlow, just so I can get some information about what’s going on, but I am not going to tell Rumlow that.

“Your friends have been begging to see you.” He remarks coldly.

He grabs my attention with that, I admit.

Who did he manage to get?

Oh God, if he got Steve and Bucky again…

I manage to paint a look of indifference onto my face, hoping it’s believable.

“Do I get clothes at least?” I ask, keeping my voice flat.

“Aw, what do you think?” Rumlow teases.

I roll my eyes.

“Let’s get you leashed, don’t want you running away now.”

I snarl as Rumlow attaches a chain to the loop on my collar.

My limbs are aching, but Rumlow was stupid enough to not cuff me, so I can’t not take the opportunity.

I let Rumlow lead me out of the cell, and when we’re just outside of the doorway I yank the leash hard, knocking Rumlow to the ground.

He shouts in shock, and I aim a quick kick to his balls.

The scream he lets out is so goddamn satisfying, but right when I’m about to hit him again, my body explodes with pain.

I can feel electricity crackling through my whole body, and all of my limbs seize up in shock.

I fall to the floor, completely out of control of my body’s movements.

Fuck.

It’s a shock collar.

I forgot it’s a fucking shock collar.

And Rumlow is on his feet, leering over me again, my leash back in his hand.

“For that, you don’t get to walk anymore.” Rumlow growls, and he pulls hard on the chain.

I choke, the metal chafing uncomfortably against my throat, and I try to rise to my feet again, but Rumlow greets my effort with a swift kick to the ribs.

“Crawl.” He practically spits at me, and I don’t have the energy to argue.

The shocks from the collar left me barely capable of movement, I’m trembling on my hands and knees as I follow behind Rumlow.

After what seems like miles of Rumlow pulling on the leash, we arrive at another door.

It slides open from a touch of Rumlow’s fingerprints, and he practically shoves me inside.

I don’t dare look up and see who’s in the room yet, I know Rumlow would only tease me for it.

I’m painfully aware of how naked I am.

“Since you wanted to see him so bad.” Rumlow says triumphantly from above.

I keep my eyes trained on the floor, my limbs inert, knowing one move could cause Rumlow to shock me again.

“Aw, don’t be such a prude Stark.” I hear Rumlow snicker. “Enjoy seeing Barton like this while you can, I’ll be back for him later.”

I shut my eyes and wait for the sound of the door sliding closed.

“Clint.” Nat breathes in my ear, and I feel her lifting me up by the shoulders, securely but still gently.

I open my eyes and try for a weak smile at her as she helps me sit up, leaning against one of the walls of the cell.

“Like my new bling?” I say, trying to sound joking, but my voice betrays me and cracks as I speak.

I take the silence to take in my new surroundings, and it doesn’t do much for my optimism.

Tony is sitting in the corner, knees curled up to his chest, breathing quickly. Steve and Bucky are sitting a few feet away from him, holding hands. Steve is looking concerned at Tony, Bucky is staring at me. And Nat is next to me, hand on my shoulder.

It could be worse, I guess.

Well no, it can’t really be worse.

“He hurt you?” I ask Nat.

She shrugs. “He’s got some goons, not sure from where. We’re roughed up, not too bad. Steve broke a rib, but it’s already mostly healed.”

“He gave us the whole spiel earlier.” Bucky comments, standing up and starting to undo his pants. “Blah blah rebuild the world, blah blah revenge for Rollins, blah blah wants to humiliate you.” Bucky, now just in his shirt, boxers, and shoes, hands his cargo pants to me.

I try to wave him off, but he insists.

I sigh and pull the pants on, and am actually really grateful for the small bit of coverage I get.

“Thanks.” I mutter at him.

He nods back.

“What the actual hell is going on?” Tony asks from his corner, uncurling himself. I can tell he’s trying for his usual confident air, he’s not hiding his worry well.

“HYDRA.” Steve says, his voice gravelly.

“They’re supposed to be gone.” Tony says.

“Way to state the obvious.” Bucky says, deadpan. “Rumlow is obviously bringing it back, somehow.”

“So, creepy science experiments? That’s what this is?” Tony says, sneaking a glance at me.

I blink at him.

“That’s really your best guess, Stark?” I ask, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

I don’t care that it’s rude, I love Tony, but I’m sick of being in here.

“It’s what I’m hoping is the case.” Tony says.

I roll my eyes. “Can’t always get what you want.”

“As fun as this is, let’s not start arguing already.” Nat says. “It’s day one.”

“It’s a friendly conversation.” I retort.

“And if it gets much louder he’ll take you back to solitary.” Bucky grunts.

“Listen, no one wants to be here.” Steve says, a bit quietly. “This is not going to be fun for anyone, but it will be easier if we do this together. No fighting. That’s what Rumlow wants.”

We all nod.

I lean against Natasha as she sits down next to me, and she cards a hand through my hair, gently.

“Get some rest, друг.” She whispers to me.

I nod and relax into her touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> друг is friend, but i used google translate so if there are any russian speakers let me know if its wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> dunno how many chapters this'll be, we'll see. but next chapter we'll see clint and rumlow reunite!


End file.
